User talk:BloomRocks!
Winx-club-3d-movie 14.jpg|welcome to my Talkpage|linktext=welcome guests especially admins ^^!! Wow, you did?? So, what do you think about Pakistan :)?? And I can, but can you give me colors and pics?? :3 04:25, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Cordelia I was wondering (i'm not saying you did it)but did you use my account?If you know who did tell me please.BTW why are you blocked? 21:22, November 30, 2013 (UTC) oh so that means copying from tgma wiki is a big deal!i did not even know your name was rosemary.Btw I was alredy blocked by StellaAdmin because I won't be editing there so HA! 01:57, December 6, 2013 (UTC) What the fuck are you talking about @@? For your information, I don't care about your ridiculous wikis nor even any of you, or even that Stellamusa. And lastly, it's very easy to recognize it's me or not, as I never bother creating the signature in a wiki I won't be there =]]! Such a big laugh... And IDK who did that, but you prove me that you're a fool, as IP tracking is too easy =]]! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:38, August 1, 2014 (UTC) What kind of abusive? And oh well, Rose Lewis has never been my real name so feel free to screw anyone has that name =]]! Talking about time there first. As I don't bother respond any message about your or say anything to your friends and you, seriously, why do I need to bother paying my attention to that wiki about what-ever of yours =]]? And meant time, that time is about an hour ago, and most of people know that I'm semi-active there, so I just log in whenever I'm not at school. And so sorry to announce that 1 hour ago I'm still having a speech at school building, so yeah, I'm not that free to play little game with you. Second, it's pretty to realize. Sorry, I maybe not good at grammar, but I'll love to avoid grammar errors as much as possible, so yeah, I always bold and underline the sentence I'm typing in cap lock; plus, my signature is always put after the last dot of my message a single space bar character -- checking out is pretty easy =]]! Third, talking about that Diamond article you've accused me of ruining/vandalizing it. Checking history is pretty easy to do, as I know you're not that smart. The one erased things on that article is that user and the one sent message to you is this user. Well, not that free using that much computer as a computer has a fixed IP, but for fools like you, I guess you don't know. Plus, if I want to insult or threat you, there're more such interesting I can say than beginning everything with "fuck" word =]]! I'm quite good at insulting and I'm still proud of it, so when you find out who tried to be me, please tell that one improving insulting skill =]]! I don't begin a stupid and boring article like talking with you by "fuck" =]]! Next to that is, Winx Wiki is not mine =]]! And I don't actually care if whatever you think about me or not, as we're NOTHING related. Believe or not is your choice, and I don't even care, so feel free to blocking me everywhere you're in without sending any messages annoy me will be much appreciated =]]! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 12:13, August 1, 2014 (UTC) P/S: I have nothing to apologize or make you apologize =]]! Whatever you feel about your behavior, I don't care =]]! And yeah, I'm at my home, what's the big deal? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 12:15, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Okay. You care or not is your point, yet I'm surprised as you "don't care" but still respond. I respond, not because I care about you or your wiki. I just find annoyed knowing someone out there accusing myself of something that is not my work, and sneaky work is more suitable to you guys, even you girls did it in the past or future or present, it has nothing effects me. Well, you like my grammar or not, I don't actually even bother or note. But still, if it somehow can be counted as a "compliment", I'll still state that I've read it. Plus that I don't mention about your grammar so it's weird when you stated about it there. Okie dokie for that word of yours. Fine to me, as I had intention of telling you this should be my last respond to you. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 12:43, August 1, 2014 (UTC)